Star Wars: The New Jedi Order Perspective
by Sithicus
Summary: Some say a summary is worth a thousand words I'll just forego that this time and skip to the point... OC Character comes to the SW Universe for a purpose none truly understand, set during Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I have been most eager to begin posting this story for some time to further the final leg of Al's journey as he concludes his training begun so long ago in Xena: Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One. Now we have finally reached the pen-ultimate conclusion of Al's journey; he will face the Master Jedi and become truly a master of his inner gift, the power to slay demons.

Many of you may be wondering what I'm talking about; since with every new section I post a chapter/segment of my Chrysalis Novella there is the possibility of new readers being brought into the fold, if you're expecting a lot of action in this tale I'm sad to say I must dissapoint you, if you're hoping that our Mary-Sue/Harry Stue Esque character will come in time to spare the death of Anakin Solo from Star by Star then also you are sadly mistaken. My character may know of events in the realities he's visiting, but I'm trying to avoid the Mary-Sue route, he builds relationships true, but not so easily and ultimately he isn't jumping from one Universe to the next like some Sam Becket Wannabe putting right what once was wrong or something like that. He is here for a purpose; a purpose that is to awaken the inner power granted to him due to his birthright, a fact that most of the stories so far haven't even begun to touch upon, the origins of Alain's powers. Why God chose him to recieve them, where they came from; and most importantly who must he do battle in the end in order to fulfill the destiny that awaits him back on his home planet of Earth Prime.

I digress though; so allow me now to get the most important part of this segment off the ground floor... **I Sithicus; being of totally sound mind and body hereby declare under penalty of something really not nice, that I hold no claim to the ownership of characters represented here from the Star Wars Universe or beyond, the only characters I own wholely are Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers/Allan Pendragon Rutherford/Shadow/Kilowatt/Alumni/Sithicus in Brief and Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce AKA Ricochet of GIJoe. Boy that guys has seriously picked up way too many aliases along the way; oh yes I also own completely Earth 929 Alain Desrochers AKA Darkholme, Earth 929 and Earth Prime Jennifer McMahon, Amy Chelerise Desrochers/Rutherford adopted daughter of Alain and the Demon Overlord Omnibus, his minion Callopias and the fallen Goddess Serenity. The rest have been borrowed to spin a tale spanning from the worlds of Ancient Greece, the Starships of the 24TH Century, the many States visited on Marvel Earth 929 and now the wonderful planets of Mon Calamari and Mustafar culminating in what hopefully amounts to an epic life adventure for our intrepid hero a modern day Odyssey if you will. (Wow talk about presumptuous on my part.) Anyway; don't own'em, never will and hope not to be sued because of all this; there I'm finished the Disclaimer, which thankfully only comes once a chapter. And so without further ado I hereby let go the pen/keyboard and allow the adventures to continue unfolding here in that wonderous Galaxy so very Far, Far Away...**

* * *

Foreword

What has transpired previously in brief is as follows… Our intrepid hero Alain Desrochers has faced untold hardships; whisked from his home reality and launched into the Omniverse to receive the proper training, Alain was first given amnesia in Xena's world and became Alumni. Trained in the art of physical combat and transformed into a strapping, perhaps hardened young man; Alumni lost himself to darkness and became self-appointed God of Chaos thanks to Ambrosia, the food of the Gods.  
With the aid of Toley and her mate sent by their Mistress the God of Earth Prime; Alumni's companions managed to help free Alain from within the beast, their souls having separated due to Alain's God given gift. The struggle was a difficult one and in the end Alain was stripped of his memory and his knowledge of the power locked within his soul; for he wasn't yet ready to become that which destiny had written out for him. Believing his adventures at an end our hero found himself taken only to be deposited aboard the Starship Voyager.  
His training intensified as Q took over the duties of the Greek Pantheon; Alain was assimilated, beaten, battered and nearly killed, but in the end he overcame all obstacles and succeeded in passing the tests of Q. Alas misery was to follow; Amy Chelerise Desrochers, his newly adopted daughter was not allowed to accompany him upon departing from the Star Trek universe, heartbroken Al was wrenched from Enterprise and thrust into the Starlight Citadel; home of Roma, Supreme Guardian of the Omniverse and keeper of the all important Omniversal balance.  
Asked to assist Roma; the Omniversal Guardian promised to help reunite him with his daughter and so sent him on his way to Earth Nine Hundred Twenty-Nine. Alain battled evil mutants, terrorists, alien robots and super powered villains all on his quest to avert catastrophe; befriending many people along the way and building a romance with the X-Man Rogue. In the end Amy was left behind once again, this time in the care of Jerrica Benton and those of Starlight Mansion LA. He also had to leave his first true love Rogue behind, but they both knew it had to be and accepted it; and now our story continues…

A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

STAR WARS  
The New Jedi Order  
Episode One: Perspective

A time of Galactic Unrest has come to the Star Wars Universe known as Coruscant Five Hundred Nineteen; a Great War has been fought against the Yuuzhan Vong. An invading species originating from beyond the Galaxy many know and love; there have been many casualties among the forces of both sides, but none more tragic then the fall of young Anakin Solo.

At this point in the war effort the New Republic has lost much, they have literally been torn asunder; they have banded together on Mon Calamari, home to the decorated war hero Admiral Ackbar. And have reformed into the newly dubbed Galactic Alliance, but Luke Skywalker has sensed a great disturbance in the force; and a stranger from beyond their Universe has arrived via a strange swirling vortex.

Only time will tell if he means harm to the Jedi, or perhaps brings A New Hope…

Dramatis Personae

2-1B; (Two-OneBee) Medical Droid  
C-3PO; (See-Threepio) Protocol Droid  
R2-D2; (Artoo-Detoo) Astrometrics Droid  
Alain Desrochers; Chosen One of Earth Prime (Male, Human/Borg)  
Belindi Kalenda; New Republic Intelligence (Female, Human)  
Buzzsaw; Holographic Decepticon Cassette (Male, Condor)  
Cal Omas; Chief of State, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances (Male, Human)  
Cilghal; Jedi Master (Female, Mon Calamari)  
Danni Quee; Scientist (Female, Human)  
Han Solo; Captain Millennium Falcon (Male, Human)  
Jacen Solo; Jedi Knight (Male, Human)  
Jagged Fel; Chiss Squadron (Male, Human)  
Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Twin Suns Squadron (Female, Human)  
Kyp Durron; Jedi Master (Male, Human)  
Leia Organa Solo; Former New Republic Diplomat (Female, Human)  
Luke Skywalker; Jedi Master (Male, Human)  
Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (Female, Human)  
Ratbat; Holographic Decepticon Cassette (Male, Bat)  
Saba Sebatyne; Jedi Knight (Female, Barabel)  
Tahiri Veila; Jedi Knight (Female, Human)  
Tekli; Jedi Knight (Female Chadra-Fan)

* * *

A very serious meeting was currently underway in the Chief of States' office; he was not to be disturbed for he had a great mystery to discuss with members of the new Jedi Council among others. When men seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the capital city of a planet without any record of landing on one of the assigned civilian transports, it turned a few heads and definitely raised suspicions.

"Intelligence hasn't found anything; except that box of his is larger on the inside then the outside." Kalenda remarked eyeing the report in front of her briefly; Cal sighed and turned to the Jedi Master who had first discovered the man.

"You're certain you sensed nothing?" The Chief of State asked.

"Positive; his aura was strong, but it was not the Force and he is certainly no Yuuzhan Vong." Luke returned shifting slightly in his seat.

"This one iz most suspicious." Jedi Knight Saba Sebatyne remarked.

"Of what?" Han asked.

"Of where this man came from; he iz clearly a mystery and this one does not trust mysteries." She replied; Leia moved to say something when a lesser official interrupted entering the room.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Colonel Kalenda; we thought you should see this at once." He informed placing a strange looking rectangular device on the center of the table.

"What is it?" Mara Jade Skywalker asked leaning closer to the apparatus and examining it with a practiced eye.

"We believe it's some kind of message storage device; it was sealed in a strange looking container labeled personal logs." The male intelligence officer returned crisply.

"Perhaps then the secrets of this man are locked within." Luke remarked. "Artoo do you think you could interface?" The Jedi asked his droid friend; the little astromech droid tootled an affirmative and wheeled up to the table. Luke moved the message storage unit to the edge of the table; Artoo flipped out his jack in port and glanced around with his domed head searching for the interface.

"Allow me Artoo." See-Threepio spoke up moving to stand beside his counterpart. "I sensed this after performing a preliminary scan." The golden Protocol droid added flipping open a panel on the device; the inside of the panel revealed three possible slots, one of them was too small, the other square shaped and the last seemed to be just the right size.  
Artoo interfaced with the device and promptly cried out as his systems were invaded by a foreign program; the intelligence officer tried to pull him aside, but he seemed to be fused. The device opened further folding up and out to reveal a tiny cylindrical device; it rose above the rectangular double doors and shot out three wires, which connected to three distinct circuit boards inside. All eyes were rooted to the spot as the devices' cylindrical attachment began to spin and glow; a massive hologram rose up and towered above the people in the room, unlike holonet transmissions this hologram was solid and in color.

"This is Sithicus; current ruler of darkness, if you are hearing this it means I've failed, but I leave this message for any descendants of the shade that may find… May find…" The man began startling the occupants as his entire demeanor shifted from aggressive to passive and he started laughing outright. "Forgive me humble viewer, but my overactive imagination tends to influence me at times and I couldn't resist." He stated; the holographic version of the man was wearing dark robes akin to the Sith, but somehow the Jedi present didn't buy his attempt.

"Goodness, what a curiously rude person." Threepio remarked only to be shushed by Leia Organa Solo.

"The internal scanners have informed the limited computer brain that holds this message, that the playback device has been accessed by an Astromech droid, which means I have been deposited in a Star Wars Universe." The man informed confusing the observers; Artoo whistled slightly confirming his identity for the device as if it could hear him. "A universe populated by the fantastic characters, creatures and worlds created by George Lucas; or perhaps he merely became attuned to the Omniverse in some way and learned of the Skywalkers' and their tragic story. I can not really say for I am not privy to the knowledge of how the Omniverse ultimately works; all I know is that the Omniverse is an infinite construct, all known alternate realities exist as part of the Omniverse, I come from a universe known by the designation of Earth Prime." The man continued clasping his hands behind his back as he spoke and taking on the appearance of a scholarly sort.

"This one does not understand, what iz an alternate reality?" Saba Sebatyne asked; Belindi Kalenda shrugged, she was as equally confused as the Jedi.

"By now I have most likely succeeded in confusing any and all beings watching this message; allow me to explain in the simplest means." The man stated pulling up a strange looking apparatus; it looked like a data pad, but not like those used in the Republic or even the Empire. He flicked it to one side and input a few commands; the image then changed to show an ordinary square table. "I built this simulation in the computer." He began. "Let us suppose a family of some sort had this table crafted for their use, they picked the design, the color, the shape, everything. This became their table; they bought it and took it home, they **chose** this." He stated; the image then morphed into a circular table with the exact same color and design pattern, the only difference was that it was round instead of square. "The exact same family went to the exact same store, but they **chose** a different shape instead, thus an **alternate** reality was created; in one the family chose the square table, in the other the circle." The man returned in the image and smiled. "Understand yet?" He wondered a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm beginning to." Luke remarked smiling slightly.

"Multiple realities exist on countless different levels; there are the alternate realities, universes which are exactly the same except for one tiny insignificant shifting detail, for arguments sake we'll say the sky is red instead of blue on my home planet of Earth." He resumed glancing briefly to the data pad as if he were reading some notes; he frowned slightly and input a swift string of commands, his fingers practically dancing across the surface of the supposed data pad. "Then there are the **parallel** realities; those that share similarities, but in the most cases the changes are different, more complex, as an example let's say someone you knew was male instead of female or vice versa." He added; then he shifted positions seeming to stride across whatever room he was in. "And then of course there are the different types of the alternate reality example; my world is like that, the world of the Jedi, the Skywalkers' and the Republic are believed to be merely a form of entertainment, highly popular I might add." He continued his expression changing to one of a highly serious nature. "No one knows of the existence of the Omniverse as a whole except for those heroes charged with protecting it; absolutely no one on Earth Prime is aware that somewhere out there reality exists in place of fiction… Fiction becomes truth and lives prove more then simple stories written down on paper, or represented by three dimensional pictures via the entertainment media of Earth." He stated. "I've learned the hard way; and my life hasn't been the same since." He added a tired expression of pain crossing over his features.

"I think he's telling the truth." Leia spoke up. "Some scientists have theorized such things, nothing on such a grand level, but they have theorized." She added.

"I'm inclined to believe him too." Cal agreed settling in his seat more comfortably. "It explains how he got here; and why he has no actual connection to the Force, as you remarked." He added glancing at Luke; the message seemed to freeze whenever someone began conversing, as though the device knew they were talking.

"If you ask me he's nuts." Han stated with a shrug. "But I haven't met him in person yet; and a crazy old hermit once turned out to be a great Jedi General." He added with a smirk.

"My name is Alain Desrochers; I insist on being called Al, I also insist that my property be returned to me, considering you probably confiscated it." The message began again; the young man moved to put the data pad down and seemed to sigh. "Especially my bed; you see I need it to survive, during my travels through the Omniverse I kind of developed a certain condition of sorts. I've been assimilated; I am a technorganic being and must regenerate, so as long as this isn't a Sith lord or something I trust you shall comply with my request. If not, well just do it, the danger is far greater than you could possibly know." He added in a cautionary tone of voice. "I have a destiny to fulfill back on Earth Prime, my presence in the Omniverse is one of vital importance; I must be trained to combat some great evil I as yet have no knowledge of. And if I fail; the Omniverse itself will lose its' delicate balance, and destruction, possibly even oblivion shall be its' ultimate fate." Alain finished before the message ended and Artoo was released from the device; a silence filled the room, one that carried with it a heavy tone. Finally the chief of state turned to Belindi Kalenda.

"Get that man's possessions to him at once." He ordered.

"Take them to our quarters." Leia requested. "I feel like he should be with us; something about the Force." She added turning to Han and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course Leia." Kalenda returned swiftly rising to her feet and vacating the room; Han's eyes narrowed, he didn't like having the strange guy in his place, he trusted Luke and Leia, but something about this all seemed a little off to him.

* * *

The light was intense, far too bright for my preference; fortunately my optic sensors quickly recalibrated and I was privy to my surroundings. There was a sour aftertaste in my mouth and a dull ache in my temple, a sharp prick of a needle brought me into full consciousness with a yelp; and so I failed to finish gathering intel. Standing beside me was a two-onebee medical droid; something I hadn't expected, the blue and grey contrasted with each other and the clunky looking body frame clearly did not afford great dexterity of movement. The inhuman looking face gave me the creeps; fortunately the soothing ambiance of the room gave me some small comfort.

"What was that for you mechanical miscreant?" I demanded rubbing the point of injection.

"Further biological information required to understand advanced healing factor and why Bacta treatment proved inefficient." It replied in a very dreary sounding tone, for a droid that is; not that I had much experience with them.

"You could have just asked for a sample." I muttered eyeing the quickly healing wound; I didn't recall suffering any injuries when I got here, then again my mind was still a little out of it where whatever it was that happened had occurred.

"I see he's awake." A female voice remarked as I felt a strange tingling in the back of my mind; my inner gift was reacting to something, but it shouldn't have. It wasn't extrasensory; it simply changed me into God's champion Justice, as far as I knew… Then again it had reacted differently when I first encountered Callopias and Serenity aboard Voyager. Turning I saw a small gathering of people approaching me; two were human, twins to be precise. The other was a female Mon Calamari and trailing after them were a few goons in military garb.

"Good; then perhaps he can tell us just who he is and how he got here." One of the military people stated gruffly.

"That can wait General Antilles, first we must determine if he is healthy." The Mon Cal returned not quite reprimanding, but clearly put off by the hostile feeling these men had towards her patient. Bending over me she placed a hand to my brow; I shuddered slightly at the alien touch and surprisingly felt an invading aura, my own gift lashed out without my consent and sent the woman reeling.

"Master Cilghal!" The male twin exclaimed reaching out to steady her; three blasters were instantly pointed at my face.

"I didn't do it." I exclaimed raising my hands palms out to signify I meant no threat. "Something is wrong." I added closing my eyes and trying to find my calm; I failed miserably.

"Put those away Wedge." Cilghal ordered calmly her composure returned.

"He has no control." Jaina observed; I hadn't seen many pictures of the Solo twins, but I knew it had to be her; who else could it have been?

"Indeed." Cilghal agreed with a sage nod. "Perhaps Master Skywalker can help him." She mused eyeing me thoughtfully with those huge fish-like eyes; I blinked as the blasters were finally lowered and looked between the Jedi and their escort.

"_This could take some getting used to._" I thought to myself ignoring that nagging little voice telling me to start fighting, sometimes my warrior training proved tiresome. "I; ah, come in peace." I spoke aloud half-smirking at my own private joke.

"Can the Bantha Poodoo." Wedge snapped taking me a little by surprise, I hadn't expected something like that coming out of Wedge Antilles mouth; it didn't strike me as being in character, so to speak. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Alain Desrochers." A woman's voice supplied as an older looking human joined us; I didn't recognize her at all, and she didn't look happy about seeing me. "Belindi Kalenda." She introduced. "We found your message device; you're going to be staying with Princess Leia." She added; I stared confusedly at her briefly and then realized that if I'd been floating in Bacta, then of course I'd have to be stripped of my outer wear.

"Right; do you mind?" I asked; the woman shook her head and rolled her eyes, but turned around as did most of the others, climbing out of the comfortable though strangely bland looking bed I accepted the bundle of clothing from the two-onebee and promptly got dressed. "Lead the way." I stated; Kalenda nodded and took point, only the Solo twins accompanied us, which wasn't really surprising and so the first day in this reality began.

* * *

Eruptions flared all around the massive construct; the fires and magma of this world rose up to its' apex and then fell back to the molten pools. This was Mustafar; a world barely even bothered with by the Yuuzhan Vong, for they had no use for it and even their biological technology could not harness the fiery magma in any true form. Three souls lived on this forgotten planet; three souls tied inexorably to another, the youngest of them glanced up as the Force spoke to her.

"My master he is here." She remarked; the eldest nodded a smile of relief spreading across her features.

"At last, prepare the ship." She ordered; the second youngest nodded and rose to her feet knees slightly cracking, she had been spared somehow and found by the eldest, together they would help a young traveler from beyond time and space, or die trying.

* * *

Belindi Kalenda led me through the city streets and past wondrous sights I'd rarely seen before; despite my stay in a Star Trek universe previously, the Mon Calamari city was vast and quite breathtaking. The domicile she led me to was a rather large place filled with what little remained of the Solo's possessions; or at least I'd imagine, judging by the location we were currently at some point during the New Jedi Order series of books.  
Most likely after the events of Star By Star; considering I had seen no sign of Anakin Solo, that the young boy died was quite tragic, but it could not be helped when dealing with extremists such as the Yuuzhan Vong.

"You are not to go wandering without either Solo or Skywalker." She stated clearly attempting to intimidate me; not an easy feat when your target is taller then you, and after dealing with such characters as Galvatron, Serpentor, Carnage, my own Earth Nine Hundred Twenty-Nine counterpart and the Red Skull, it was ultimately futile.

"I wouldn't feel like it anyway." I returned with a grin as I moved over to the sub-space container Wheeljack had supplied, with a simple magnetic command all of the listening devices planted within flew into my hand. "I believe these belong to you." I informed with a polite smile passing them to the stunned woman, but really; internal sensor arrays could easily inform me as to the slightest changes in my possessions.

"How did you?" She began only to shake her head and pocket the listening devices. "Forget it; just stay out of trouble." She snapped before taking her leave; I laughed at that despite Jacen's frown.

"You should not use your powers in such a manner." He remarked with a hint of mistrust or perhaps fear and disappointment in his tone. "It is frivolous and shows a lack of proper respect for these abilities, these gifts." He added; I rolled my eyes and shot my assimilation tendrils out to snatch a piece of fruit off the tray on what probably amounted to a coffee table.

"Considering I got these powers through an invasive race of cyborgs I really don't think they'd bloody well care how I used them, besides it was the fastest way to get rid of her little toys." I retorted taking a bite of the fruit; I nearly very well spit it back out and Jaina smirked at the expression on my face.

"What kind of fruit is this?" I asked after managing to swallow the bite.

"It's from Naboo; I forget the name." A very familiar male voice stated from behind and above me. "Takes some gettin' used to, but you better finish it." He added snidely; I sighed and turned back to the sub-space container, which was a rather misleading name, perhaps I should call it a sub-space pocket-case or something. Rummaging around for a few minutes I managed to find the replicator and got it working with a little modification; a large bowl of pretzels appeared in its' tray and I took them out.

"Salty snacks should help drown out the too sweet fruit; if not I'll have to try something bitter, which I hate." I grumbled to myself slipping a pretzel in my mouth and taking a second bite of the sweetest fruit I'd ever tasted, it was kind of like lemonade that someone had dumped an entire bag of sugar into; topped with a fruit punch smoothie.

"Allaine?" Leia Solo asked joining her husband; I flinched at the mispronunciation.

"Call me Al." I insisted taking care as I sat down in a strange looking three legged chair; it was a rather comfortable chair despite its' alien nature, it rested on three short pillar-like legs covered in a thick fur-like substance all of it an odd shade of magenta. It was bowl shaped up top and the back had little pinprick holes running up it; purely decorative I imagined.

"Very well; you are a guest here, but that does not mean you should make yourself at home." She returned. "We are most reluctant to believe your story and we had intended to be on our way for a mission, which now must be delayed because of you." She added striding over to the chair opposite the equivalent to a coffee table and taking a seat; I sighed, that had to mean I'd fallen into the first half of Force Heretic Book One, Remnant.

"Sorry for droppin' in at such an inconvenient time your highness; next time I'll call ahead for a reservation." I quipped another sigh escaping my lips. "If I hadn't been detoured by Roma I wonder if I would have arrived before or after Coruscant's fall?" I mused aloud finished with the fruit I sent the pretzels back to the replicator lazily through the air; and after recycling the remnants I disconnected it again.

"How did you know about that?" Han demanded his hand inches away from his blaster; in response I pulled out the book I'd bought on Earth Nine Twenty-Nine and tossed it to him. "Star Wars the New Jedi Order, Traitor." He read aloud.

"What's this and why is Jacen's picture on the cover?" Leia demanded; I smiled briefly, at least this time I had a visual aide on hand thanks to my friends little shopping trips.

"It is a book, part of the New Jedi Order series of books to be precise, which details the entire Yuuzhan Vong invasion from beginning to end." I informed concisely. "And the reason why Jacen's picture is on the cover is because that particular book features the events surrounding your son during his incarceration on Coruscant with Vergere." I added with a slight smile.

"You're kidding." Han exclaimed. "This little thing has all the events surrounding that?" He added disbelievingly.

"Read it for yourself if you don't trust me, but don't damage it; I don't relish buying another copy when I get home." I returned moving out of my seat and trying out the couch instead; my back had been getting sore in that odd seat, this was much better. Jaina eyed the book longingly, as if desperate to learn the truth, but unwilling to claim the book for herself perhaps fearing what her emotional response might be upon reading it.

"Maybe I'll just do that." Leia remarked claiming the book from her husband. "We put your bed in the guest room; if you need to regenerate we can hold off asking any further questions." She continued; I nodded and climbed back to my feet.

"Not such a bad idea; I feel like I went eight rounds with the Hulk." I remarked stifling a yawn before it could escape. "Don't know how long I'll be out though, if I wake up late at night or early morning I think you'd better let your Noghri bodyguards know so I won't be attacked." I added this time allowing myself to yawn as I levitated the sub-space container; Jacen took the lead and allowed himself a small moment to eye the book a hint of sadness and curiosity blended upon his features.

"Have pleasant dreams." Leia called out as we traveled up the stairs.

"If you dream." Han added. "Bloody kid reminds me of Kenobi." He muttered to his wife in a low tone; Jacen opened the guest room door, which was good because the doors blended so well into the wall I wouldn't have recognized them as such. Slipping inside I deigned to look around and instead placed the luggage to one side of an ornate looking dresser; then I slid into bed with a grateful sigh and allowed my body to show just how drained I felt, I was at thirteen percent power.

"Will you need anything?" Jacen asked trying to be helpful.

"Negative young Jedi, but thanks for asking." I called back with a smirk; Jacen nodded and took his leave, with a slight roll of my eyes I glanced briefly at the container. "Alright Ratbat, you and Buzzsaw can show yourself now." In a flash both Decepticons were transformed and Buzzsaw perched on the dresser while Ratbat clung to the light fixture.

"They inadvertently activated us while attempting to discern our emitters functions." Ratbat informed. "We remained in cassette form however." He added.

"Good; when you can, slip out." I ordered. "I want you to scan all of Mon Calamari for any signatures matching Callopias or Omnibus, I've been sent here for a reason; chances are my training here could involve demons again." I added before closing my eyes and losing myself to sleep; Buzzsaw squawked indignantly, he wasn't as keen for performing spy work as his sibling Laserbeak. Ratbat didn't say a word instead he contemplated the chances that this wouldn't prove an inefficient use of fuel supplies, he didn't like the odds.

* * *

"Well?" Leia asked turning to her brother as he emerged from Jacen's quarters; Luke looked strangely enough lost in thought, Mara was next to him a look of concern etched across her features.

"I do not know how to say this." He admitted joining his sister on the main floor.

"What is it kid?" Han demanded his blaster nearly pulled from his holster before Leia shook her head.

"My sense of him is greater now that I have spent some time in close proximity." Luke began crossing his arms in front of him as he spoke. "There is darkness surrounding him; darkness and yet also light, it is as if his aura is tied to something greater then himself." He revealed sagely; the assembled heroes eyed one another surprised and also clearly confused.

"Can he be trusted?" Han finally decided to ask.

"Trust must be earned." Luke reminded with a small smile. "But for now I'd say he should be given the benefit of the doubt." He added.

"Good enough for me." Han returned visibly relaxing for the first time since the man had arrived.

"Well; I'd better report to the Captain and let her know we might be delayed in departing." Jaina spoke up before taking her leave; Jacen eyed his uncle visibly perturbed.

"We can't delay the search for Zonama Sekot indefinitely." He pointed out; Luke sighed and offered a brief nod.

"We must do what we must; the Chief of State won't trust just anyone with this individual." He returned. "Now; let us forget our guest for now and instead make preparations for our inevitable departure." He stated; and so the heroes began to do what was needed missing the departure of a strangely mechanical Terran Condor and Terran Bat.

To Be Continued… **Thrilling is it not? Or maybe I'm just kidding myself; anyway I'd appreciate a lot of reviews if possible, but accept that reviews are few and far between in the case of my writing, I'm surprised not many of my older stories have even garnished any since I finished them. Ah well; May the Force be With You and I look forward to hearing from those who have followed the onset of this tale from near its' inception.**


	2. Chapter 2 Spectral Visits

**Author's Notes:** The Jedi's strengths will surely be tested by the unwanted guest they now face; ladies and gentlemen I present to all Chapter Two without so much as a Disolve. **LOL**

* * *

I awoke an unknown time later feeling rested, but ravenous; I had no clue how my hosts would react to me helping myself though and using the replicator when it wasn't hooked up properly to its' power source was a bad idea. So instead I decided to take the opportunity to examine my surroundings; first the furniture in my room, there was of course the dresser, which reminded me of coral. Then the equivalent of a nightstand complete with lamp; it looked like bleached bones and seashells mixed together, the lamp reminded me of some strange alien jellyfish. The bathroom also harkened to the aquatic nature of this planet's dominant species; thankfully it was a simple enough design to figure out, unlike my first encounter with a Twenty-Fourth century toilet.  
Changing into a casual tee-shirt and dark blue jeans I left my room and entered the second floor landing; this was more of a balcony then an actual floor unto itself, it hung out over one portion of the living room, the bedrooms were sunk into the wall of sorts. All the room was one color for the walls; a sort of aqua green, which shimmered and danced as though a rainbow. Intricate designs were imbedded in the walls also reminiscent of coral; seashells and the bones of certain sea creatures.  
Because of this I still couldn't tell what was a door and what mere wall; the stairs leading down to the main floor were spiral in nature. The living room housed the coffee table and five scattered three-legged chairs; as well as two end tables on either side of the four-seating smoky grey couch I'd used earlier. There was of course two computer stations, most likely the equipment to a television or a communication device; the dining area stood to the left of the spiraling staircase, it housed a simple round edged table with eight or nine chairs, it was hard to tell the exact number with them packed so tightly together. Behind the balcony-like landing and a little ways off was the kitchen area; within were alien wonders that bore only passing resemblance to the appliances and implements I was familiar with, and of course there was a recharge station for Threepio which the droid was currently using. Sitting down on one of the chairs I wondered what to do; there were no windows anywhere in the apartments that I had seen, but it was obviously this planets' night cycle. I could leave, but where would I go; and of course the intelligence and military goons wouldn't approve of my wandering around unsupervised.

"I'm never going to get used to this lack of normal sleeping habits when first arriving." I muttered quietly to myself.

"It is quite the problem." An all too familiar voice agreed popping into the seat across from me; I rolled my eyes, Leia's Noghri bodyguards wouldn't approve of that.

"Hello Q; any chance you can tell me what I'm supposed to be doing here?" I wondered not holding out much hope for a straight answer; so I was pleasantly surprised when he did say something.

"To complete your training of course young Padawan." He returned sagely. "You must master harnessing the powers of Justice; the only place in all the Omniverse you can accomplish this is here, naturally." He added a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"How?" I blurted. "When I first came here someone triggered my gift and I was out for three of Earth Nine Twenty-Nine's days because of the intense pain." I spat; Q shook his head and flashed over to the couch.

"I can't tell you everything." He returned with a smirk. "Now then; one little thing before I go, don't expect to spend too much more time with Skywalker and his clique, you've got important training to complete after all." He reminded; and then in a flash he was gone, as usual he got the last word in, but I wasn't too upset. Without warning one of the doors opened and a silhouette entered my view; it was Leia, she was wearing a light and delicate looking sleeping gown a light blue in color.

"Who's here with you?" She demanded.

"That was just Q; an omnipotent alien pest who tends to pop in whenever he wants." I replied with a sigh.

"Pops in?" Leia repeated. "How?"

"If I knew that I'd be omnipotent." I shot back with a chuckle. "All I know is he has powers and can do whatever he damn well pleases, for the most part." I added; Leia nodded taking that at face value and turning back to return to the comforts of bed, I sat silently in the near dark and sighed. Despite our amicable parting I really missed Annalisse; and as always Amy was close in my thoughts, Q's words were hopeful at least. Once I was finished here I could finally return home; there was just one problem, first I had to master Justice. "_Well; no time like the present as they say, but for now I'd better just brush up on my meditation techniques_."

* * *

"Good morning Mistress Leia." Threepio greeted hours later as the Solo's came downstairs; this served to startle Al who'd been in the process of using his tendrils to create images.

"Good morning Threepio." Leia returned hiding a smile from the droid; Han eyed their guest critically before turning to the droid.

"Goldenrod; our guest do or touch anything he shouldn't?" He demanded tromping down the stairs and moving to the kitchen.

"Negative Master Han; he just looked around upon first awakening and spent the remaining five hours meditating, I believe." The golden droid reported his servos whining as he began the daily tasks assigned him. Their guest glared at the droid and unleashed his tendrils a second time waving them around the protocol droids head.

"Careful droid; I could reprogram you faster then you can process data." He threatened mockingly twisting the fine tendrils around in several patterns.

"Oh my, please sir I was only following orders." Threepio protested waving his hands in alarm, Al's bemused smile belied the fact that he was attempting to be menacing.

"Relax goldenrod; he's just messin' with you." Han stated trying not to sound exasperated.

"You have great control over those… Whatever they are." Jacen remarked joining them in his ordinary looking Jedi sleeping robes, that were more grey than white up close.

"They're called assimilation tendrils; the Borg uses them to infect beings with their nanoprobes and make them new Borg drones, loyal only to the queen and the Collective." The man explained. "Due to my unique status as Technorganic Borg I was never linked to their vaunted collective, but I still got all the special features." He added deftly plucking a piece of fruit from the tray Threepio was brining into the dining area. "Instead of assimilating people I use'em in more… Creative ways." He finished with a telltale smirk; Leia blushed slightly catching the hidden meaning of the man's words, Jacen and Han however were clueless.

"I've never heard of the Borg." Han remarked. "Where are they from?" He wondered.

"Another reality." Al replied nibbling cautiously at the fruit; this time he appeared pleasantly surprised at the taste.

"I still don't buy that." Han retorted; Al shook his head.

"Even after seeing the book?" He demanded; Han rolled his eyes.

"That could be faked." He countered; Al shook his head, but deigned to keep quiet. The sound of tootling could be heard as Artoo-Deetoo entered the apartments' accompanied by Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara.

"Hello Luke." Leia greeted with a warm smile; Han inclined his head as he sat down for breakfast and Jacen bowed almost formally to his uncle.

"Good morning Leia, Han." Luke returned choosing to bow to Jacen instead of acknowledging him by name; Mara strode across the room and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Mister Desrochers; a pleasure to meet you." She stated after pulling away from Leia.

"Wow; you actually got that last name right." Al remarked with a chuckle. "But please call me Al; I can't stand being called Mister." He requested.

"Why not?" Luke wondered; Al made to say something and then froze a contemplative expression on his features.

"You know I'm not exactly sure why anymore; I mean sure it makes me feel old, but I am old… Well old enough that it shouldn't bother me." He began in a serious tone. "But I prefer Al; especially when my friends are concerned, and though we aren't exactly friends yet I would like to become friends." He added with a warm smile.

"You'll forgive us if we don't share that sentiment." Han returned.

"Han." Leia chastised; he shrugged.

"No offense Leia, but the guy gives me the creeps." Han informed; Al shrugged and proceeded to snatch another fruit with his tendrils.

"Suit yourself Solo, but you're losing out on the opportunity to gain a fierce and loyal companion." He stated. "When I'm around nobody hurts my friends; or else they're in for quite the confrontation." He added smiling darkly and perhaps slightly to theatrically, but he couldn't help himself at times.

"You're serious?" Han blurted; Al shrugged and finished the fruit.

"What can I say, my mentor taught me much; and my personality can not be denied." He returned.

"You said you were a Technorganic Borg." Jacen began returning to an older topic of conversation. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I am an organic machine." Al explained. "My senses have been augmented by mechanical implants; I require the use of my specially crafted bed in order to regenerate, essentially I restore expended energy while I sleep." He continued. "Also; the regular Borg nanoprobes have been mutated, they grant me a certain amount of extrasensory capabilities. Enough that I'd wager I could spar with your Aunt or Uncle even though I have no connection to the Force." He finished with a smug expression on his face.

"That I'd love to see." Han remarked with one of his patented smirks.

"I don't know about that." Luke returned hesitantly.

"I'm willing to try just to wipe that smug expression off his face." Mara spoke up; Luke eyed his wife disapprovingly, but Leia was eyeing the young man curiously now.

"We should know his capabilities; just in case he turns on us." She mused.

"I guess we're going through with this then." Luke reluctantly accepted with a sigh. "You can borrow my Lightsaber." He added; Al declined with a shake of his head.

"That won't be necessary." He returned climbing from his seat and heading to the stairs. "I have my own." He added before vanishing into his room.

"This should be good." Han remarked with another smirk; Leia shook her head and went to finish getting dressed.

* * *

Luke, Leia, Han, Jacen, Threepio and Artoo stood to one side in the practice room; it was about four levels up from the Solo apartments and was sort of reserved for the Jedi, at least I thought as much. Mara stood in the center of the room limbering up; I slid the CD unobserved into my CD player, a gift from Roxy before I left. My blade was clipped to my belt in easy view; joining my new sparring partner in the center of the room I indicated the machine with a quizzical look.

"Mind if we battle with musical accompaniment?" I asked.

"Suits me just fine; a Jedi must cope with any number of distractions." She returned with an indifferent expression; I grinned and set the track in anticipation of a good sparring match, rolling my shoulders I decided to forego using my armor since that would construe as cheating, besides I was still nervous about the Shadow Warg living in it.

"Did you build that yourself?" Jacen wondered as I removed the familiar hilt from my belt.

"Yes." I returned with a proud smile as I twirled the hilt one-handed. "And without the benefit of blueprints or even an idea where all the parts went; I winged it so to speak and succeeded beyond all hope." I elaborated closing my eyes and opening myself to the warriors instincts within; I went through practice swings with the blade off and then settled myself into an at ready pose eyeing Mara expectantly. The room was silent as Mara finished preparing herself; and then activated her lightsaber with the familiar snap-hiss. Flicking out a tendril I activated the player as I also flicked on my own blade; the familiar red glow bathed me as the Star Wars theme sprang into action startling the droids and Han with just how loud I'd set the volume. I smiled darkly enjoying the familiar glow of the blade; I hadn't used it in a very long while, I had killed a man with it after all. Still; a part of me couldn't shake the feeling of pure physical enjoyment at possessing my very own Lightsaber.  
Twirling the blade one handed I began to circle my opponent studying her body language, her mannerisms; she also studied me extremely wary of me now that my Sith colored blade was revealed. I moved in hard and fast; keeping the gravity around me lighter then the planets', I struck red blade connecting with Mara's own colorful blade. I moved through several slashes and parries feeling her out in a manner Xena had taught me; my strikes showered us with sparks and for a moment I feared that my blade was no match for the genuine article. The sparks however were a natural progression; our duel carried us around and around, my close quarters style offering her very few options. Our dance was properly contained; we did not go for killing or crippling blows, instead we assaulted one another in the ultimate test of blade skills.  
My knowledge of Klingon battle practices, combined with my natural strength and Earth skills clearly defined me as the one with the greater chance of victory. She chose to distract me with a flying piece of equipment I failed to recognize; instead of slicing it with my blade I continued to duel one handed as I unleashed a blast of electrical energies into the device. It exploded eight feet away and clattered to the ground just as the Imperial March replaced my original music selection.

"Luke?" I heard Leia ask from somewhere behind me; obviously she recalled the tales he'd told of his final battle with Vader and Palpatine.

"Relax Leia; I sensed no powers of the Force involved." He returned; grunting as our duel became one of locked blades I smiled slightly and chose to address the spectators.

"The nanoprobes gifted me with numerous abilities; though they are limited." I called out dancing aside from a singularly nasty hacking move; perhaps Mara was getting flashes of the Emperor as well. "Electrical discharge is one such skill; blue colored lightning bolts are the standard when I'm feeling calm and relaxed. Get me sufficiently enraged however and the color changes to red… I do not believe we need to see that demonstrated." I added finally knocking Mara back; she followed through with a half-hearted attempt to hack me across the knees, I effortlessly dodged.

"What other capabilities do they afford?" Jacen asked clearly upset at this display of violence, after all my fighting style was a rather crude imitation of the Jedi's own.

"Electrical absorption for one." I called back squaring my shoulders and leaping at Mara.

"You absorb electricity?" Leia repeated confusedly, I could barely discern Han scoffing at that remark; so focused was I.

"Energy really; I mainly use it to give a quick energy boost during a prolonged confrontation, but if I want I can redirect it back on my opponent at whatever voltage I want." I returned dancing past Mara's defenses and wrapping her wrist with the blunt hilt of my blade. "I believe that's point to me." I remarked with a pleased smirk.

"Mara you're holdin' back." Han called out. "Take him out." He added perhaps a tad too eagerly.

"I can't Han; if I hurt him." She began trailing off as we circled yet again through several sets of rapid and dangerous sword strikes.

"What's the matter Skywalker, afraid to commit?" I taunted dancing around again patiently waiting for her next move; she would not be goaded however and I had to levitate slightly to leap back in order to dodge her carefully chosen attack. Again I succeeded in stunning the assembled cast with my skill and I smirked slightly as I floated back over to my opponent. "I am also a living gravity pole thanks to my microscopic little friends." I revealed. "Gravity as well as the magnetic spectrum are mine to control, I can grasp metals no matter how minute and summon whatever I might need, or I can generate gravitational fields around me that lighten my own body weight and the surrounding area allowing me the opportunity to… Defy gravity." I added demonstrating both abilities at once as I dodged another attack and sprayed Mara in the face using a fountain outside the doorway.

"Goodness; he certainly is a skilled individual, I daresay even Master Luke would be hard pressed to defeat him." Threepio remarked; casually I rejoined my opponent who looked extremely irate.

"You fight with parlor tricks to amuse, do you have any real skill I wonder." She remarked obviously taunting me; I couldn't tell if it was a feint or a genuine display of anger, something I knew the Jedi frowned upon, but then again Mara was an unconventional Jedi.

"You impugn my honor." I snapped back faking fury; forcing myself to let go of the powers I began to fight hard and cold, they could tell I had stopped using any powers because after five more minutes of this I began to perspire.

"Good." Mara complimented. "I'm pleased to see you aren't completely reliant on gimmicks." She added with a genuine smile.

"Indeed." Luke concurred from the sidelines. "We Jedi are trained to use skill and not merely rely upon the Force or outside power to protect us." He added.

"What's going on?" An unfamiliar voice asked; the music must have attracted attention especially now that it switched into Han and Leia's love theme.

"Merely a friendly sparring match Jag." Luke returned; glancing behind me I could see a host of beings, some of whom were dressed in military garb. Commander Jagged Fel stood off from most of the others an imposing Chiss female at his side; ignoring my spectators I concentrated on the match, Mara was not tiring as I was, but then again despite my impressive stamina constant combat still proved taxing. It was this which led to me missing her blade at a crucial moment; despite all my tests aboard Voyager I had never truly wished to experience the pain of a lightsaber injury. The assault on my senses was excruciating; and several of the spectators screamed as they saw my flesh burn, my abdomen cut nearly open and the blood rushing from my face, this must have been what Darth Maul felt when he got hacked in two.  
Mara's reaction was one of horror, but I shoved her attempt at aiding me aside; this last gift, curse, nanoprobe based power, had to be seen to be believed. Even as people rushed to call for help my skin began to lose its' charred and sizzled look; my wound slowly, though clearly began to heal itself and I grimaced at this renewed pain.

"There is one other curse bestowed upon me." I gasped turning to face Luke and the others. "Accelerated natural healing factor; the human's ability to heal itself from small injuries is well known, combined with the mechanical aspects of my new life I am capable of recovering from anything." I added; by now most of the wound was healed and looks of sickening horror were changed to ones of profound awe, curiosity and even some envious. "And I mean anything; there is no natural or unnatural way to kill me except one, possibly two. The end of my own natural lifespan, which has been prolonged considerably; or… Should a being of absolute evil, a demonic force of my home planets' belief system, were to assault me with enough dark energies to eliminate me." I stated matter of factly switching off the stereo and grimacing slightly as my wound finally closed; without so much as a glance I promptly left to return to the Solo's apartment, now was the time to let them digest and debate this new information plus I wanted to run a quick scan to see if there were any unusual side effects.

* * *

"No one can do that." Han exclaimed whirling to face his brother-in-law. "Can they?"

"I don't know Han; we don't know much about Technorganic life forms, we've never really encountered any before." Luke returned his expression one of deep thought.

"It sounds reasonable enough; scientifically speaking." Jacen commented; the others eyed him in agreement, Jag Fel joined the small group his Chiss comrade beside him the only two left from the tiny gathering who had come earlier drawn by the music.

"I find it most unsettling that this; person is just being aloud to do what he pleases." The man said; before anyone could object or voice their own concerns a great flash filled the room and a being shrouded in Jedi robes appeared.

"You mortals and your suspicious ways." He remarked raising his head to reveal a young man's face with dark brown hair. "Is it really so hard to believe in the existence of the Omniverse?" He wondered a slight twinkle in his eyes; ignoring the blasters aimed his way he strode about the room examining the place.

"Who are you?" Han demanded; the young man, really more of a boy smiled widely.

"Didn't he tell you about us?" He asked; the blank expressions aimed his way made him laugh aloud. "The Q." He further explained.

"Q?" Luke repeated uncertainly.

"A race of omnipotent beings." Leia supplied eyeing the creature before her curiously and wondering if this was what their actual physical forms looked like. "He mentioned it late last night when I found him talking in the living room." She added.

"Never heard of ya." Han stated his blaster never once wavering.

"For a Captain you're really no fun." Q pouted and then with a snap of his fingers three scantly clad blue Twi-Lek slave girls appeared and began to cater to him while he lounged in something that looked like it might be fit for a Hutt. "I like this place." He remarked nibbling a grape. "Slavery still in practice; debauchery at every turn and Cantinas filled with amusing concoctions and denizens, Aunt Kathy would definitely be put off here." He added taking the proffered goblet and sipping the strange beverage within.

"This guy is starting to remind me of a Hutt." Han grumbled finally putting his blaster away as he realized it was fairly useless.

"Or a smuggler." Leia added teasingly; Q smirked and snapped his fingers again sending the slaves away.

"Ah well; I can amuse myself later, at least according to pops." He began. "That'd be the old man… I mean older Q who showed up last night to chat with his Padawan." He added in a semi-conspiratorial tone.

"I don't feel you in the Force." Luke suddenly announced; Q smirked at that.

"Naturally; I'm not from this universe, I don't have a connection to the Force." He stated knowingly.

"But, if he's from another universe as well why can we sense him?" Mara pointed out; Q grinned widely once again and shook his head.

"You can't… Or I should say you aren't." He began still lounging in his chair. "Your Force powers are actually detecting his inner gift, his aura, his soul if you will." He revealed causing the Jedi to stare in shock at him; Q sighed and wondered how much he should give them, information wise.

"His soul." Mara repeated. "But how… Why?" She demanded; Q shook his head.

"Does any species here believe in a divine creator; and I don't mean the Yuuzhan Vong's type of belief." He wondered; Luke nodded.

"We have encountered such species." He informed; Q nodded in turn.

"Ok well his home planet has a divine creator; they call her many names, he knows her as God." Q began smirking slightly. "His people tend to consider her to be primarily male though; not many embrace the thought that God could be, or I should say prefers to take on the form of a woman." He continued before shaking his head. "But I'm beating around the bush as you humans are fond of saying; his divine creator has bestowed a special power on him, my pops kind of mucked around and gave him the others, he was kinda only supposed to have one." Q added sheepishly.

"What's the point of this power?" Luke wondered; Q shook his head.

"Sorry; I really was only supposed to tell you to lay off the suspicions, besides his new teacher should be here in a few days and then you can get back to your little quest for the lost planet." He returned only slightly smugly; Luke was still looking at the boy questioningly so he sighed. "It's a good versus evil kind of deal; he's God's champion, his destiny is to stop the demons from escaping Hell and enslaving the human race." He revealed. "But he's not supposed to know the whole thing yet." He added.

"Demons?" Han repeated disbelievingly. "You're puttin' us on." He pointed out.

"Q; we will stop questioning his motives, but you must understand it is a little fantastical to believe that there's billions of other possible universes out there." Leia remarked relinquishing her doubts for the first time.

"You need undeniable proof?" Q began wrinkling his forehead in sudden deep thought; a smirk spread across his features and he snapped his fingers, in another flash a glowing spectral form appeared. He stood no more then three feet tall, but no longer had his customary cane; when you're one with the Force you don't have trouble walking. "Yoda… Er; Master Yoda, you're one with the Force now, tell these guys about the Omniverse." He requested in an almost impolite tone of voice considering who he was talking to.

"The truth this upstart speaks." Yoda informed eyeing Q with a hint of disdain. "Though knowledge of the Omniverse a secret must it be kept." The wizened Jedi Master added; the assembled Jedi and Non-Jedi were at a loss, Yoda had never appeared to any of them except Luke and that had only been once after the battle of Endor.

"This is." Leia began; Han was clearly at a loss, he'd never seen a Force ghost before. His eyes teared up a little as he realized something important; lowering his gaze slightly he quickly wiped away the evidence and then moved to speak with the spectral Jedi.

"Can Anakin do that?" He asked hoarsely; Yoda shot an indecipherable look at Q once again and shook his head.

"Difficult to master it is; young Solo must learn before any attempt could be made, but only one Jedi has ever returned without proper training in life." The short Jedi informed in a grave tone; Han lowered his head, but had a grateful expression on his face.

"It's good to see you Master Yoda." Luke spoke up at last.

"Go I must; glad I am to see you once more." Yoda began. "Fear not young Skywalker; this threat will pass, farewell young Jedi May the Force be with you." He called before wavering slightly and vanishing; Q grinned from ear to ear and clapped his hands.

"At least you can take the word of an old friend." He remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me I've some slave girls to entertain." He added before vanishing in a flash leaving the two families, Jag Fel and the Chiss woman in total silence; Mara eyed her husband slightly concerned, she knew how much it had hurt him when Obi-Wan stopped visiting him, considering he'd told her once.

"I do not understand what just happened here." Jag spoke up breaking the silence. "But I think I should inform Jaina." He added before taking his leave; Leia turned to him and nodded her gratitude.

"Let's go speak with the young man some more." Luke suggested. "But this time let us simply learn more about him as a person." He added with a smile; the others nodded, Jacen still silent, contemplating what Yoda had hinted at. The search for Zonama Sekot was not a fruitless one; Vergere hadn't lied to him, now they just had to wait until this Al character left and they could get back on track.

To Be Continued… **Sneaky am I not; Master Yoda, appear he has, portend to what this does I can not say, but the Force; all knowing it seems. LOL Ok; enough of the backwards talking am I; R&R loyal readers and let me know what you think, I'd especially appreciate it if you're big Star Wars buffs could you tell me if I got Yoda's mannerisms right, writing for him always seems to be hit or miss on my part.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mysterious Jedi

**Author's Notes:** Well loyal readers here comes the last chapter of this story; yes it was way too short, maybe, but then again after all the lengthy scenes and tons of other developments in Final Chaos this comes as sort of a nice fresh breath of air as it were. We're speeding things along; getting the training out of the way so we can get swiftly and surely to the meat and potatoes; Champion of God Versus Demonkin of Hades Earth Prime free for all that is Gates of Hell.

So yes this is the last chapter and the sequel, Star Wars New Jedi Order Potential, for sure this time on the title; will be a single chapter event that I'm just finishing tweaking now. I expect to see loads of reviews for this because as soon as this goes up and I finish the tweakin, maybe tonight Potential will be posted and shared as well. **Emphasis on Maybe.** I think you'll find events seemingly spiraling out of control and you might not like where the story is ultimately going; then again who can say... For now I leave you all sadly so that you may read my tale of magnificance... Whoops ego showing there; and whilst thy art engagified, which I know isn't a real word; yours truly shall conclude the additional scenes of the sequel and prepare to unleash the horrors of Hell upon Earth Prime... Except of course there's that whole Buffy the Vampire Slayer trilogy first, but if I get enough reviews and encouragement that should be posted faster then one might expect otherwise. Oh yeah; one last thing, Twisted is coming along slowly, but it should be done this week too with a little luck. And now; **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

When the Skywalker's and Solo's returned to their apartment they found me rummaging through my luggage; they looked strangely, as though they'd been witness to something odd or perhaps wondrous. I ignored them at first as I sought out a couple changes of clothes and a photograph or two; I hadn't unpacked yet, plus I was missing my friends again. Artoo whistled a question as I lay a piece of equipment to one side; surprisingly enough my universal translator seemed to understand what he was saying perfectly.

"Yes Artoo that is a piece of a starship, so to speak; it's a panel for the control console of a main computer." I replied; Threepio was quite surprised.

"Am I to understand you understood my counterpart?" He asked sounding incredulous, but with a droid you really couldn't tell if it was genuine emotion; or facsimile emotion.

"Natch." I returned simply enough. "I've got a computerized brain after all with built in universal translator; I am fluent in over three thousand forms of communication." I added mocking Threepio slightly; the Protocol droid said something in a language alien to me and I shot him a slight glare.

"He didn't mean our forms of communication Threepio." Leia returned; Han took a seat on the couch and propped his feet up on the low table.

"So kiddo; what's life like on Earth?" He asked irking me slightly with the moniker; I wasn't a kid anymore.

"Yes; are you capable of hyperspace flight?" Leia added; I laughed aloud at that and straightened up eyeing the group as they settled down.

"Earth Prime is currently beginning its' twenty-first century; accordin' to our calendar, it's still having trouble figuring out how to get people to Mars, our closest neighboring planet." I stated with a chuckle. "There's disease, poverty, carefully hidden racism, fanatical religious zealots some of whom engage in terrorist activities. The human race as a whole is fairly decent, but we're still young compared to the races of your Galactic Alliance." I added with a slight wave of my hand.

"It sounds rough." Jacen remarked; I grinned slightly.

"No kidding; if it weren't for our fantasy escapes in the form of entertainment we'd probably go insane." I returned; sighing slightly I removed a framed photo of Amy with all the Starlight Girls. She was smiling widely showing off her little canines and I smiled wistfully brushing my fingers over her image beneath the glass, at times I feared our current arrangement might be the only way we'd ever live.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked eyeing me with concern; strange that she'd pick up on my mood, I shook my head with a slight chuckle.

"Nothing really." I began eyeing the picture again. "It's just… Well I'm here because of my destiny, but Amy can't be with me; I just miss my daughter." I revealed slumping back into the chair and passing the image to the Jedi woman. "She's the cat girl." I stated a part of me proud to be showing off my beautiful daughter.

"She's beautiful." Mara returned complimenting her; I smiled gratefully.

"Adopted." Luke guessed eliciting a nod from me.

"What species is that?" Han wondered. "She looks a little like a Cathar, but she's got more human features then they do." He added; I chuckled slightly, the name of her species was rather simplistic and plus I happened to have a comic book featuring the race Han was talking about.

"Catarian; I adopted her from the Earth Universe of the Twenty-Fourth century I mentioned, her home planet is Eternia." I informed; the picture passed from Leia to Jacen and the young Jedi Knight handed it back to me. A silence fell over us then as my hosts lost themselves to inner thoughts; probably wondering what topics of conversation we could discuss further, that's when my two pets decided to return. Ratbat circled the group slowly and perched on the back of my chair while Buzzsaw chose to remain aloft.

"Reminiscing again I see." Ratbat remarked clearly unimpressed. "Well; while you've been playing around we've been wasting our fuel reserves following orders." He added in a haughty sounding tone.

"Ratbat; you're holograms, you don't use fuel." I reminded softly a slight edge to my tone; Buzzsaw said something derogatory in his own language and laughed at Ratbat's expense.

"What are those?" Han demanded warily; his body was tense and his blaster was out pointing directly at Ratbat.

"Relax Solo they're just my pets." I returned knowing the term infuriated both Decepticons, only Laserbeak and Ravage appreciated the designation; mainly because they were treated with the most respect. "The humans of the Twenty-Fourth century have perfected holographic technology to such an extent that they can create people, things, even whole environments that look, taste and smell like the real thing." I elaborated smiling slightly.

"And these are like… Droids?" Luke wondered eyeing them disconcertedly; he couldn't sense them in the Force most likely, which probably unnerved him.

"Droids." Ratbat repeated indignantly. "We're far above such limited constructs in both intelligence and function." He added smugly.

"Well I never." Threepio exclaimed. "These creatures are quite rude." He added.

"Can you let us in on these creatures' functions?" Jacen asked politely.

"Sure; Ratbat is not only a perfect spy, but he's also handy in a fight and Buzzsaw is a pretty ferocious warrior." I began eagerly. "They're both sentient AI holographic beings; they're based on another realities' life forms familiar to me." I added ignoring Buzzsaw's preening at my earlier compliment. "Those life forms are sentient machines; a race of alien robots from the planet Cybertron who think and feel as we do, they've been splintered though… Fractured into two distinct warring factions; the Autobots, defenders of peace in the galaxy and the Decepticons, those who think they are above all and who wish to conquer the Universe." I finished in one big breath; the Jedi were clearly put off by my description, while Han and Leia seemed saddened of all things.

"And these are Autobots?" Luke asked uncertainly.

"Decepticons actually; I created their programs to help deal with Borg threats and so I needed a more militant mindset." I returned. "Despite their programs though my little Cassetticons are the most loyal." I added.

"I should think so; now on to our report." Ratbat began impatiently. "We scoured the entire planet; there are no signs of Demonic energy signatures, however we did pick up several anomalous readings inconsistent with the species of the Galactic Alliance." He added.

"Where?" I demanded eyes narrowing; Buzzsaw answered and my skin noticeably paled.

"What did he say?" Leia demanded; I sighed.

"On the bottom of the Ocean floor." I replied. "I kind of have this thing about going underwater." I elaborated sheepishly; Luke placed a hand on my shoulder in support and understanding.

"Are these forms Yuuzhan Vong?" Han wondered.

"How should we know?" Ratbat shot back. "The only reason we even recognize species like the Chadra Fan or the Mon Cal's at all is because of the Holodeck environment managing to give us an approximation of what those species might be like." He added; Buzzsaw squawked something and flitted to my shoulder; I shook my head and removed my tricorder, instantly both of them uploaded their findings and I ran a practiced eye over the readings.

"Doesn't look like Vong; they have Midi-Chlorians, so they're part of the Force." I remarked.

"Like you'd know what Midi-Chlorians look like." Ratbat scoffed; I shot him a glare.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't use the medical scanners on my tricorder to get a reading on a Jedi when I had the chance?" I shot back. "I am a geek at heart you know." I added with a slight flush of embarrassment. "Anyway it's probably just some deep sea creature or something; like a whale or giant squid." I stated dismissively.

"We know the difference between sentient life forms and aquatic life forms." Ratbat retorted snidely; I sighed and quickly plucked a data pad from the container, downloading the signature onto a screen the others could probably understand better I handed it to Luke.

"Please you tell me what it is." I requested; Luke nodded and examined the screen a slight frown creasing his face once he saw the readouts.

"These look like nothing I've ever seen before, but they almost could be a cross between Mon Calamari and Quarren." He stated eliciting a gasp from Leia.

"Who would wanna create somethin' like that?" Han demanded snatching the pad from his brother-in-law's hand.

"The Empire." Mara spoke up softly a look of pity and fear etched across her features. "I remember hearing about genetic laboratories; hidden facilities whose goal was to create ultimate life forms." She added.

"Then it looks like your pets stumbled upon a very old mystery." Leia remarked. "Something I'm afraid we don't have time to fully investigate at the moment." She added practically.

"Those poor creatures." Jacen remarked. "Locked away down there for all this time; do you think they'd be accepted Uncle?" He wondered.

"We'll have to wait and see when this Vong crisis is over." Luke returned; just then a knock came at the door, glancing to Ratbat and Buzzsaw I quickly urged them to hide. And what better place to hide then in plain sight; quickly transforming both of them landed on the coffee table in cassette form startling the others. Leia moved to answer the door and was surprised to find a Chadra Fan female, a human woman and a young teenaged girl.

"Tekli, Danni, what's wrong?" She asked seeing the concern in both their expressions.

"Tahiri wishes to remain here until you all go on your mission." Tekli informed; she was the Chadra Fan and a Jedi student to the Master Healer Cilghal if I wasn't quite mistaken.

"I offered to share my room, but she was adamant." Danni added; Leia smiled understandably as the young Tahiri moved into the room averting her gaze when she caught sight of the large crowd.

"We'd be happy to let her stay here, but…" Leia began turning to eye her son and me thoughtfully; I had a feeling there weren't any more rooms.

"She could have mine; I'm sure Jacen won't mind sharing." I quickly offered; Jacen frowned about to say something when Han interjected.

"I don't think so; no offense pal, but just because your friend Q got Yoda to vouch for ya doesn't mean I'm gonna let you share a room with my last surviving son." He snapped startling me; how'd Q do that, and why? "She can sleep on the couch." He finished in a no arguing tone of voice.

"Han." Leia chastised.

"You want her to develop a bad back?" I queried with a slight smirk. "I've slept on a couch before; it is not very comfortable." I added. "I suppose she could share my room; I mean I've had to share with Amy ever since adopting her." I revealed with a slight shrug.

"I don't think." Luke, Leia and Mara began to speak all at once only to be cut off by Tahiri of all people.

"I wouldn't mind; I don't feel comfortable being alone right now." She said in a tiny voice; everyone was stunned into silence, none perhaps more then myself.

"If that's what you truly want Tahiri." Leia returned equally quiet; the girl nodded and Leia shared a concerned look with both her brother and Han.

"We'll have a bed put in Al's room for you." Jacen stated; Tahiri nodded and I slouched slightly doing my best not to groan. Danni and Tekli quickly said their goodbyes and left; Han climbed to his feet and turned to Threepio.

"Come on Goldenrod; you can give Luke and me a hand." He stated beckoning the protocol droid with one finger; I would have gotten up to help, but Han shot me a certain look and I stayed perfectly still. Tahiri took a seat away from the others and I sighed slightly; the offer had been genuine, but I'd hoped she'd turn it down rather then accept it after all she was a total stranger to me, as I was to her. Mara and Leia kept glancing between us showing far more concern for the girl than me; Jacen was respectfully quiet and Artoo busied himself behind us doing something or other.

"Hey." Ratbat's voice whispered too low for the others to hear. "Can we transform now?" He asked; I shrugged.

"Go ahead." I spoke aloud breaking the silence; in a flash Buzzsaw and Ratbat had returned to their robotic animal forms. Tahiri eyed them confusedly while Jacen seemed positively fascinated by their abilities.

"How do they do that?" He asked mystified.

"It's a trait quite common to the Cybertronian race; they've been pretty much locked in a virtually ceaseless civil war for eons." I began to explain catching the interest of the older women in the process. "At some point in their past they adapted the ability to transform; change their mechanical superstructures into vehicles, weapons, tools for espionage and infiltration, do you honestly think Ratbat or Buzzsaw is typical of their race?" I asked snickering slightly as I dove into the box containing all my possessions coming out with Starscream. "They're the smallest, this here is a toy; a mass produced action figure, which I replicated when I was feeling a tad nostalgic… You see on my Earth I happened to grow up with these childhood playthings; this is Starscream, he stands approximately thirty-five to forty-two feet tall compared to a human." I revealed continuing to smirk as I rapidly transformed the toy into its' F-Fifteen Fighter Mode.

"They're that big?" Leia asked in shock.

"That's your typical size range; then you've got your Gestalts, five or six full sized Transformers that combine into a sixty, sixty-five foot giant, there's Sky Linx, Jetfire and Omega Supreme… Closer to Gestalt sizes though Sky Linx isn't tall, but long… He transforms into a kind of Dinosaur or giant lizard thing; I never was too sure about it, maybe a dragon. And of course you can't forget the city formers; Autobots and Decepticons that transform into mobile fortresses or full fledged cities, those puppies I haven't met in person yet, but I'd wager they're roughly a hundred and seventy-five, two hundred feet tall." I finished with a smile; Leia's face was pale, no doubt imagining the devastation such monsters could inflict on hapless sentients.

"You forgot Unicron." Ratbat reminded smirking at the thought of their reactions no doubt.

"He's not Cybertronian." I retorted dismissively; Leia had been frightened enough for now.

"I thought you liked talking Transformers." Ratbat quipped eyeing me slyly.

"They don't exist here; he's not important, now why don't you and Buzzsaw go do something constructive." I snapped shooting the Cassetticon with a glare.

"Oh fine; come on 'Saw; let us gather full schematics of that hidden Imperial facility." He stated before both of them zipped from the room; Mara and Jacen eyed me curiously, but Leia appeared grateful that the conversation was over.

"What's a Unicron?" Tahiri asked speaking up so suddenly it startled me.

"Uh; I think I've said enough on the subject." I returned meekly. "I also think I freaked Leia out enough for one day." I added in a softer tone.

"Freaked her out with what?" Han demanded returning downstairs with Luke and Threepio; Artoo whistled at his counterpart and the golden Protocol droid took a step back in shock.

"My word; such creatures are decidedly not very friendly sounding." He remarked.

"What creatures?" Han demanded growing decidedly angrier with each passing second no one bothered to clue him in.

"Cybertronians." Jacen replied with a slight incline of his head to indicate the Starscream toy still sitting out; Han picked it up and regarded it curiously, Luke could sense the palpable fear from his sister, Mara was smirking slightly though.

"They'd certainly pose a threat even to the Emperor." She remarked casually.

"I don't get it." Han stated putting the action figure down. "What's so freaky about them?" He asked turning his gaze upon me silently demanding further explanation.

"Because of their size compared to us." Tahiri spoke up with a slight shudder. "He said there were some that were up to two hundred feet tall." She added; Han and Luke shot me incredulous looks and I sighed pulling out my holo camera and placing it on the table, flicking through the images I found what I was looking for and pressed the display button. The group shot I'd taken of the entire roster of Autobots aboard the Ark appeared above the table revealing the Autobots, Dinobots, Jetfire, Buster, Rogue, Amy and me.

"Optimus Prime." I stated pointing to the Autobot leader. "Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Hound, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Windcharger, Gears, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Red Alert, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Inferno, Grimlock, Snarl, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, Bluestreak, Amy, me and Buster Witwicky closest human friend of the Autobots." I finished having pointed out each Autobot as I said their names. "I met them on my last stop and sort of got involved with their war; these are only a sampling of the vast Autobot army and that doesn't even include the combiners or the mighty city-bots like Metroplex." I added with a fond smile; the group studied the picture curiously, Han seemed slightly impressed at the sheer size of them, especially the Dinobots.

"Who are all these people?" Tahiri asked curiously as she somehow managed to figure out how to change images thus revealing other shots of my other friends.

"Friends and fellow allies in the fight against evil." I replied. "The group here is known collectively as the Avengers; Earth's mightiest heroes, that's a shot of Spider-Man and Spider-Girl, that's Daredevil, Nick Fury head of the SHIELD organization and the entire active roster of America's highly daring, special trained counter-terrorist group delta, code name GIJoe." I recited a large wistful sigh escaping my lips as the last shot materialized. "And that is the team who became some of my closest friends; the ones I spent most of my time with and grew to become an honorary member, they're called the X-Men… The woman kissing me is Rogue, we were… Close." I finished sorrowfully; the group stayed quiet as they studied the pictures, Leia even seemed to understand my pain.

"You avoided the question about Unicron though." Luke, of all people, pointed out; I sighed exasperatedly and quickly hauled out his action figure.

"Fine; whatever, this is Unicron, I'm certain you can figure him out." I snapped; Han eyed the massive yellow and orange armor-clad figure with a raised brow, Leia studied it briefly and gasped taking an involuntary step back.

"That can't be what it looks like." Mara exclaimed; I nodded tiredly, this conversation had overstayed its' welcome if you were to ask me.

"But… How could such a thing exist?" Jacen wondered. "Wouldn't the mass alone cause problems of mobility?" He added; I shrugged at that and shook my head.

"I don't question how; all I know is he exists." I replied.

"What is he exactly?" Leia asked softly her voice showing fear and concern; though I don't see why, after all the Transformers didn't exist here. "A weapon?"

"Worse." I replied losing myself in the telling now and lowering my tone slightly. "Unicron is a planet that devours everything in its' path; his one goal, to devour all and render everything one with the void." I continued picking up the monsters' toy and beginning to transform him. "Unicron is the Dark God of Chaos, harbinger of doom; when the old universe existed he destroyed it completely, but the remnants of that universe eventually came together and created the new universe. A defender was born to protect against Unicron; he was Primus the Light God, together they battled for countless eons causing the devastation of the very thing Primus was sworn to protect… In the end the Light God tricked his counterpart; they left the physical realm behind and journeyed through the spiritual one, Primus then made his move and using all of his power he sealed Unicrons' essence and his own into barren, lifeless, asteroids." I paused to wet my throat. "But Primus knew that in time the dark one would free himself; and so he fashioned his asteroid body into the planet Cybertron and gave birth to the race who would become both Autobot and Decepticon, destined to stop Unicron's assault upon the physical realm, but alas incapable of destroying him on a spiritual level. And thus the never ending cycle rages on; Cybertron versus Unicron and the ultimate victor no longer so clear cut, for victory can never truly be achieved lest the delicate balance of Good versus Evil become upset." I finished smirking slightly as I held Unicron aloft with my powers and summoned the model of Cybertron I'd created to float next to it. I stayed silent enjoying just goofing around again; Luke, Leia, Han and Mara looked positively stunned, but Jacen and Tahiri seemed subdued as though contemplating the words and history of Cybertron. Artoo whistled forlornly and Threepio looked like he might spring a leak at any moment; Leia finally decided enough was enough and clapped her hands.

"Let's get ready for lunch." She insisted; Luke nodded and moved off to help his sister, Han took one last look at Unicron and flopped on the couch, didn't they have T-V or something here?

"Come along Artoo; we can set the table." Threepio said quickly moving off into the dining area; the rest was silence as I began to pack up and return my luggage to my room.

* * *

The silence of Hyperspace offered the opportunity to meditate and prepare for the forthcoming encounter; the Solo's had been her friends, it hurt that they thought she was dead, but there wasn't a future for her here. When the time came the three of them would be leaving with him, the man in her visions; the man of gold. The eldest stirred and climbed quickly to her feet; she had sensed an emptiness in the Force, she knew what that entailed, it was time to make another course correction. Soon; the planet of Mon Calamari would be in sight and then destiny would be fulfilled.

* * *

Kyp Durron strode purposefully to Master Skywalker's apartments; he had just received a disturbing vision surrounding their mysterious guest, he had seen a world of fire and flames something that troubled him greatly. As he drew up to the doorway he was startled to find Belindi Kalenda pacing in front of it.

"Master Skywalker is not in?" He asked concernedly; Kalenda sighed and nodded. "Where is he then?" He wondered, in answer to his question he was startled when Kalenda let out a growl.

"That I'd love to know; several reports of strange creature sightings have been coming in and I believe our guest has something to do with it." She informed emphasizing the term guest with a hardness in her tone.

"You would be correct in that belief." Mara Jade Skywalker spoke up as she appeared out of nowhere; Kyp eyed her in surprise, he hadn't even sensed her approach; Kalenda sighed exasperatedly.

"And you just let him send those monsters out to do who knows what?" She demanded; Mara shook her head.

"We let him do nothing; he is not a prisoner, and those odd pets of his stumbled onto a hidden Imperial facility that's been below the waters of Mon Cal for years." She revealed with a slight smirk. "I'm surprised your intelligence people haven't found it before." She added slyly; Kalenda looked clearly upset by this, but not because of Mara's insinuations, but rather because there were secrets she hadn't even suspected existed.

"Mara I must speak with Luke; I've had a vision and I need his wisdom." Kyp interjected before Kalenda could voice an opinion.

"He's coming." Mara returned. "In fact he should have been right behind me." She added turning back the way she'd come wondering what was keeping her husband; that's when the strange emptiness in the Force was felt and both Jedi grew concerned, the emptiness could mean only one thing.

* * *

They found Luke fighting three Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators wearing Ooglith Masquers, but wielding amphistaffs; Mara and Kyp leapt in their lightsabers springing to life, how these three had managed to avoid detection so far was unknown, but they must be captured or killed. Mara bested her foe swiftly; obviously they weren't wearing the protective Vonnduun Crab armor, but before she could move to help Luke or Kyp something unexpected occurred. The creature known as Buzzsaw shimmered into view and fired accurately; two thin laser beams bored into the skulls of the attackers and they collapsed dead, Buzzsaw screeched with pride and what might have been laughter and vanished just as suddenly as he'd appeared.

"Luke are you ok?" Mara asked approaching her husband concernedly.

"Yes; they didn't seem to be trying very hard." He returned curiously kneeling to examine the dead.

"That… Thing destroyed them before we could find out what they were doing here." Kalenda cursed; the Jedi however chose to forget this brief altercation, it wasn't too big a concern for them in the long run. Kyp approached his former teacher with an air of haste; he had to report this vision now, he felt it vitally important.

"Master Skywalker; I must speak with you, I have seen something." He informed.

"A vision?" Luke asked.

"Yes; concerning our strange visitor." Kyp returned with a brief nod. "I saw him standing on a strange world; he was surrounded by fire and flames and a ruby blade sprang from his hand as he faced some shadowy apparition." He revealed speaking softly so as not to upset or reveal his business with Luke to Kalenda.

"Strange that you should experience this vision." Luke thought aloud. "We should meditate on this; visions rarely mean what you think, and if not carefully considered you could wind up misinterpreting them." He added with a slight smile of pained remembrance; Kyp nodded and made his leave promising to return in time once Kalenda's business was finished, Luke and Mara shared a brief look. What could the vision mean and why would Kyp receive it rather then one of those closer to the man?

* * *

Tahiri lay in bed afraid that the nightmares might plague her again; the strange man lay rigid upon his bed, his face looked saddened as though even in sleep he was missing someone greatly. His pets had returned late and were promptly deactivated; returned to the odd storage device, which seemed capable of holding more then its' appearance would allow. He slept peacefully though his breathing rose and fell in perfect synch; offering a hint as to the machine-like nature his Technorganic form possessed at times. Even his blinking earlier had been less natural; occurring once every eighteen seconds consecutively.  
This was no droid though; he seemed warm, almost friendly and part of her wondered if his powers could have helped save Anakin. Again that pain; she had grown to love him, she knew and she so desperately wished he was there now to give her life meaning once more. Why hadn't they kissed? Part of her longed to know what his lips might have tasted like; tears fell now and she wished fervently that she could escape her heartache in blissful sleep. The man suddenly sat bolt upright a look of readiness on his face as he gripped for a weapon that was not there and his eyes darted about the room, when they fell upon the quietly sobbing young Jedi a look of understanding and pity passed briefly upon the chiseled handsome features.

"Pain of loss is often difficult." He remarked sagely. "I know it all too well for I miss my own daughter greatly, and my first true love." He added thoughtfully.

"But they're not dead." Tahiri whispered bitterly. "My first true love and I can never share a moment's happiness; we never even kissed once." She added quietly sobbing even more after admitting that.

"I know." He returned softly startling her. "The Vong took him from you; and alas I can do little to undo that damage, but I fear we will never know peaceful sleep as long as we share a room." He added with a slight smirk.

"Did, did I wake you?" Tahiri wondered incredulously; she hadn't thought she'd been that loud.

"Alas you did; my audio detectors can be highly sensitive when I achieve REM sleep." He returned confusing her slightly with the words. "The price one pays when you're a technorganic being." He added with a wink.

"I'm sorry; I'll just go sleep on the couch downstairs." She returned making to rise; the man, Al was his name, finally; Tahiri had, had trouble remembering it. Shook his head abruptly and smiled warmly at the girl.

"I don't think I'd call what you're doing sleeping." He pointed out. "And I'd still hear you crying to yourself even from there." He added with a bemused expression. "No… You need proper rest; and if you would permit me I believe I have a solution for your weary heart." He finished a questioning look on his face; Tahiri considered his words, there wasn't much harm in letting him try to help her, and she was so tired of the sleepless nights.

"Fine; I'll let you try." She returned; he chuckled slightly.

"Do or do not; there is no try." He shot back good naturedly mimicking the teachings Master Yoda had passed down to Master Skywalker; and then he took Tahiri by complete surprise as he began to sing, a soft melodious tone of voice with the words of a song filled with the hint of hope, and promise of happiness. "A dream is a wish your heart makes; when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday; your rainbow will come smiling through… No matter how your heart is grieving; if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish, will come, true." As the song ended Al smiled; Tahiri lay fast asleep, though he knew not what dreams she had, it was certain they were not the ones plaguing her of a relentless pursuer as he knew her to be suffering from his reading the books.  
"Sweet dreams Tahiri Veila; may your dreams come true in the end, even if Anakin can't share your future. I'll bet he's watching over you still." He whispered and then promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

The Force is a mysterious power; its' mystical side is not well known, and the practical side lay almost lost to the New Jedi Order, for they did not openly acknowledge the Midi-Chlorians just yet. Still; many fallen Jedi could watch over their Galaxy, indeed their entire Universe and knew many secrets; one small group of Jedi watched the young man and one of their number smiled gratefully at the comfort; however small he had given a young girl, no, woman; he might have been able to build a life with had the Force and Fate chosen otherwise.

"I fear he may disrupt things." Obi-Wan remarked thoughtfully; Yoda remained silent.

"Disruption is the least of his intentions my former Padawan." Qui-Gon remarked with a bemused smile. "In fact the time rapidly approaches when he shall leave our universe and return to his own." He added.

"That he should finish his training on Mustafar seems the most ironic of cosmic jokes." Anakin Skywalker commented his youthful visage smirking as he eyed Obi-Wan; though in truth the fallen Jedi could take any form they wished, from whatever age they so chose of their lifespan, Anakin favored his true form as did the soul of his beloved Padme.

"Q we have to blame for that one." Yoda remarked speaking for the first time. "But trust we must; that he knows what doing he is." He added sagely.

"Can you train me to go to her?" Anakin Solo demanded turning to the older Jedi surrounding him.

"Train you we could." Yoda replied. "But train you we will not; now young Solo be patient and watch, history being made it is." He added and the spirits grew silent knowing that the time would soon be coming; in fact the ship was even now drawing ever closer to the Mon Cal system, and before the next night would arrive.

* * *

I felt restless the next morning; as though some part of me could sense something big was about to happen, though I knew not what. I became very tight lipped around the others and paced often; I even got into a heated shouting match with Kalenda concerning my pets' free reign, but all of this did little to assuage my nagging suspicions and I could find no place to relax all that day.  
In the afternoon it happened; Chief of State Cal Omas called to alert the Solo's as to the arrival of a strange ship, and they were asked to meet it, I of course tagged along. My first up close look at a docking port of Star Wars design offered quite the insight into the Mon Calamarian world, and more so the worlds beyond it; my mind and my eyes greedily soaked in every detail and committed it to memory.  
From the Toydarian trader newly arrived on business to the Twi-Lek dancers and their Jizz wailing band; many were screened to prevent Vong infiltrators, a standard practice these days. However on seeing the ship intended to be met by us I felt muscles tense up; I recognized it instantly as the Sith Infiltrator used by Darth Maul, and yet it had been repainted in a rich red and a strange green toned trim broke the monotony.  
The ramp descended and a young woman strode down; her aquamarine eyes instantly drawn to me, she stood slightly taller then me and possessed shoulder length jet black hair. She was wearing the standard Jedi robes, their brown tones contrasting sharply with her greenish-blue skin tone; descending after her was another… A woman of lesser height whose own smoke grey eyes were drawn instantly to Luke, and who seemed to be almost a shock; she also wore the standard Jedi robes and yet at least appeared human.

"Callista." Luke gasped in shock; lastly a third female joined them, a reddish gold girl of no more then seventeen or eighteen at least. Though it was hard to judge considering she was truly exotic as aliens go; being a centaur and all, reddish-brown hair cascaded down her back, a mane of exquisite tone and beauty, the crystal horns transparent in nature situated on her brow reminded me heavily of Amy.

"Lusa." Jacen and Jaina gave a startled gasp as one; the girl smiled forlornly at them before trotting straight up to me, confusing me immensely.

"Alain Desrochers of Earth Prime; Master's Contrelle, Callista and I have been charged with the task of completing your training." She informed in a soft though strangely commanding tone; I stood there for all of ten seconds just as dumbstruck as the others, and then I burst out laughing taking them all by surprise. My laughter rang out clearly in the cavernous room echoing and leading into itself until it built up into a feverish pitch; of all the things she could have said, that was the least expected… And yet after all I'd been through I should have known, who else could she ever expect to competently end my training then more women?

* * *

And watching down from his customary vantage point Q smirked as Q passed him a tub of popcorn and Queenie sat behind them looking rather disapprovingly at her spouse and son.

"Pay close attention son." Q said matter of factly. "I guarantee this is going to be fun." He added almost as an afterthought.

To Be Concluded… **I trust this has been exciting enough for you; though there may appear little action once we get to Buffy's world loads more action will be occuring I guarantee after all Final Chaos and Crisis on Earth 929 was so loaded with action this little breather might be just what you readers have needed. If you have no idea who Callista, Lusa or the new Jedi Master is fear not, more of the history of Master Contrelle pronounced Con-Trell the last E is silent, will be relieved in the sequel Star Wars The New Jedi Order Potential.  
As for the other two the local Wookiepedia or Wikipedia should be capable of filling in the blanks on their pasts; how they met Master Contrelle may be touched upon in the sequel, may not I might save that for a side-story featuring the Jedi alone. Anyway; I look forward to all the Reviews and I hope you've enjoyed this unfortunately short story, goodbye for now and look forward to the sequel.**


	4. Chapter 4 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
